Serenity and Radiance
by dustbunniehailey
Summary: Sami's a witch, a unless witch. But her life is suddenly thrown upside down when Death the Kidd ends up saving her life. She's not sure if she belongs in the world of meisters and weapons. Death the Kidd X Sami Oc
1. A New Meister

Chapter 1: A new Meister 

She was cornered, no where to run. The monsters were going to win this time. Nothing could help her this time, not the magic, not anything. Her friends had run away, not that she blamed them, the monsters terrified her, and she had been dealing with them her whole life.

She turned her face away as rancid breath curled around her head. She was going to die, the last one in her family, and she was to die now. So many things she hadn't yet to gotten to do. Well it wasn't like it mattered, no one cared whether she lived or died.

"Hey, you ugly asymmetrical keshin!"

The monster turned it's head to look behind it, she took that chance to try and get away. She scrambled the opposite way the things head was facing. She was yanked back from behind and thrown into a wall ten feet away.

Blood trickled down the side of her mouth and pain coursed through her body. She then cringed when she heard gun shots fired, cringing only caused her more pain through. Anger possessed her, her father had told her all the pains he had gone through, this was nothing! Slowly she got up, using the wall for support. When she was finally able to lift her head to look what had become of the monster she saw that it was now just a floating soul, and three people stood around it.

There was two girls both blond, one had really long hair and the other one had short hair. The last person standing with them was a guy, he was fairly tall and had black hair with three white stripes running across one side of his head. He wore a suit, while the girls wore red shirts and jeans.

The short haired blond looked over to the wall where she was leaning. The blond pointed over to her and the others looked. "Kidd we should go see if she's alright!"

"I'm surprised that she's standing or even alive for that matter," Said the guy who she now identified as Kidd.

The trio walked over to where she was leaning, she produced a shaky smile on her face. The short blond haired girl smiled in reply, the other blond said, "Are you okay?"

"Ya," she croaked out, she cleared her throat, "Um, ya…that hurt getting thrown in a wall through. Not use to that kind of thing…" She laughed a little, but started to cough in turn. She covered her mouth, and once her coughing subsided she looked at her hand. "Damn," there was blood covering her hand. If she didn't heal herself soon she could die from internal bleeding.

"We need to get you to a hospital, you could die from internal bleeding," said Kidd.

She cracked a smile, " I can heal pretty easily, well that is if my powers want to work right now…" She closed her eyes and concentrated, the only spell her mother had every taught her fell off and her power flowed through her body healing all her injuries.

"You're a witch!" Exclaimed the long blond haired girl.

"Is that what it's called huh I wouldn't know," she replied sarcastically.

"Then why didn't you defend yourself from that keshin?"

"They don't like to work when I actually need them…and I don't know any spells or anything. She never taught me anything, she hated it…she taught me soul protect, but that was only to protect my siblings and father. I've had a rough life, okay. So thanks for helping me, but I have to get going." She tried to take a few steps forward only to have her knees go out on her.

Kidd caught her, "You can barely walk, and as the son of Shinigami I can't let a witch roam around a town calling almost keshin to her."

"Not like I ask for those stupid monsters to come after me…" She growled at him.

He smiled, "My name is Death the Kidd."

"Liz," said the long haired blond.

"Patty," giggled out the other.

"Sami," she replied. "So what do you plan to do with me?"

"We'll take you back to Death City, then my father and I can figure something out." He smiled as Sami twitched at the thought of having to meet Shinigami-sama, "Liz, Patty, help me get her on my back."

"Don't bother I'll get your nice suit all dirty," retorted Sami.

"You do have a point…" Kidd's brows furrowed.

"HEY! SAMI!" yelled a guy who was running towards them. "Your still alive!"

"Nah! I'm just a walking, talking corpse. Of course I'm alive you dipshit! Kidd here saved my life, and now I have to leave the city." Sami was now leaning on Kidd so she could have some dignity around her friend.

"What? No, dude you can't take her away! What the fuck did she do to you!" Anger was apparent on his face.

"Hey, there, clam down idiot! I'm choosing this, that monster was after me, and I don't want the gang getting hurt. I just need my stuff from the hang out. Oh and I guess I have to assign a new leader don't I…crap…" Sami pushed herself off Kidd and slowly walked forward towards what Kidd assumed was where her group of friends lived.

Sami walked ahead of Kidd and Liz, who stayed a little ways back from Sami and her friend, and Patty who was in a deep conversation with them. It was now that Kidd questioned himself, why did he chose to bring her with them back to Death City? Was it because she hadn't been afraid of them when she had to heal herself? Or was it the fact that at the time after she healed herself that she couldn't walk and fell? Or maybe the fact that she fixed herself so her friend wouldn't see her weak? He wasn't sure, but the loan fact that she was a witch made enough sense to bring her back to Death City. If she could learn to control her abilities she could be a very valuable ally to have.

"Hey Srike…I think I'm gonna leave you in charge…" Sami had her hands behind her head, looking somewhere into the darkening sky.

"W…wh…what!" Srike had stopped in his tracks and was staring at Sami awestruck.

Sami turned around to face him and smile plastered on her face. "Hey, you've been my right hand man since Gil got taken away to Death City. Who knows maybe I'll get to see Gil there."

"But Gil didn't chose you because you were his right hand man…uh…woman…girl?" Sami just laughed at him. "Anyways he chose you because of your ability! I don't think-"

"Can't you believe in yourself if she does? She trusts you to do her job right, so trust yourself and prove her right," Kidd added.

"Thanks! Oh and we are here!" They had come to a very old and broken down building. "Welcome to are humble abode!"

"It's horribly asymmetrical!" Complained Kidd as he stared at the crumbling building.

"Kidd get over it, come on you've gotten better over the years. You can at least go in and see what your taking away from her." Said Liz, pulling Kidd inside the building.

Inside the building seemed to be in better condition, it was decorated with hundreds of different colors of paint(it tore Kidd to pieces), blankets scattered over a bunch of cots in one room, then in another there was a bunch of kids sitting around tables of every size and shape; Kidd had started to twitch.

When Sami entered the room full of kids she was jumped. There were shouts of greetings and shouts of just plain happiness. The meister and his weapons watched as the girl who's life they had saved and were now taking back with them. She looked happy, hugging every kid who came at her, giving each attention. But both Kidd and Liz noticed a slight sadness hidden in her eyes.

"So…uh…guys? I have some bad news…" When every person in the room looking at her, worry in their eyes. "I…I'm gonna be leaving…"

There was gasps and cries of 'no', Sami was yet again enveloped by the people in the room. "When?"

"Um…soon I suppose…" She looked at Kidd, eyes pleading for an answer.

"We will be leaving tomorrow morning early, I want to get back to Death City as soon as possible," answered Kidd.

Sami mouthed _thank you_ to Kidd as she was pulled onto the ground, emitting a few cries of surprise before she was smothered by the children. Laughter could be heard from the mass of bodies, Liz and Patty were both laughing. Sami's head popped up, "Ah! LACK OF AIR!" Her head then disappeared again.

"Guys…Guys…GUYS!" When the mass of children stopped for a moment Sami's head popped back up quickly, she was gulping in air. "Okay tonight we have to celebrate! The leaving of one of are most bestest leaders!"

There were chorus of agreement from the children, the got up and slowly Sami was released from the floor. "Okay, my treat, all the money that I have saved up! I'm taking out a bunch and all of you are eating good tonight! Oh and Srike you'll need all my codes and stuff, you're gonna be in charge starting tomorrow. Anyways I have to go a get the money and as soon as I come back we need to got out a buy us some food!"

There was more cheers, and no matter how hard she tried Sami couldn't get the dorky smile that was on her face off it. She then hugged every child again and exited the room. Kidd followed her out after telling Liz and Patty to stay and keep and eye on the kids. Sami only glanced behind her and continued to walk a smile still on her lips.

"You seem happy here, how come your agreeing to come with us?" asked Kidd.

"Cause, no matter how happy I may be here, keeping them safe is my first priority. As the leader of the group that was my first priority. I love them, so that's why I'm coming with you…" The smile on her face was huge, but Kidd could see the sparkle in her eyes that suggested she was holding back tears.

"I understand…Maybe Father can have you enrolled at DWMA. You could get a partner and be a meister. We already have a few witches there, so it wouldn't be anything new. And I think you would like my friends as well…"

"So I guess we're friends then?" asked Sami.

"Ya friends," they shook hands, both grinning at the other.

After getting the money out of the gangs bank account, Kidd and Sami went back to the soon to be ex-home of Sami. Then gathering everyone together they found a restaurant that was almost empty and would take the band of children. They ate and laughed and had an all around good time, everyone filled their stomachs and was happy. By the end of it, most of the kids were falling asleep in their chairs, and that was when Sami decided take everyone home.

Once home, she tucked every kid into bed and kissed them all goodnight. Then she went up to her room and started to pack her meager belongs away. After she was done, she called Srike up and gave him a list of all the account information that he would need. In all she had made a bunch of accounts each one going to each kid's name. Then after reminding him of all the things he had to, it was time to leave.

Slowly and very painfully Sami walked out of the house, once outside she took one look back, smiling, and then hurried to catch up with her new friends and go meet her new life.

How'd you like it? please comment...i really don't feel like doing my normal spree of talking so until next chapter...


	2. Meeting New People and Going to School

Chapter 2: Meeting New People and Going to School for the First Time

Sami stared at Shinigami-sama, unsure on how to react to him. He was tall, wore a black cloak thingy and a funny looking skull mask, and he had a very peppy, happy voice. He was nothing like she expected, and now they had just been sitting there at a table shaped like his mask, just sitting. Sami had some tea in front of her, but didn't touch it.

"So, Kidd brought you here to become a meister?" asked Shinigami-sama, who had decided to break the silence.

"Umm…ya. I…I was attacked by a monster and Kidd saved me. At the time my magic wouldn't help me, it's sorta defective at times. Anyways I have a friend who was to be coming here. His name is Gilbert," Sami really wanted to see Gil, unlike her he had just left without telling anyone before hand and only left a note in his place.

"Gilbert….Gilbert….hmmm…"

"He probably goes by Gil…" added Sami.

"Ah! I remember him! He's a weapon who can't keep a meister. Your friends with him?" Shinigami-sama looked really interested in the fact.

"Ya I guess…why?" asked Sami.

"Oh well, I guess we have found a weapon for you!" Exclaimed Shinigami-sama, "I'll send you down to his classroom, it also just happens to be Kidd's as well. Professor Stein. Sprit? Would you mind showing her to the classroom?"

"Of course! I get to see my darling Maka!" Sprit was tall and had red hair, from what Sami had gathered he was a Death Scythe.

Sprit led her to a classroom and entered, Sami took a deep breath a followed him inside. Sprit was talking to a guy with a giant screw in his head. Sami just stood by the door, she could feel stares from the other people in the class, well at least she was able to get cleaned up before having to come here. New clothes and all, Kidd had also be sprouting something about symmetry when they had all gone shopping but Sami had picked out a black tank top and a really cool vest for her top half and black guy's cargo pants, her shoes through were what threw people off, they were neon green chucks.

Quickly she scanned the classroom, looking for the familiar faces from the last couple of days. When she spotted Kidd, Liz, and Patty, she smiled at them. Just like the rest of the class they were looking at her, but all three of them had friendly looks on their face. Patty was even waving and laughing. Then she let her eyes wonder around the rest of the class looking for Gil.

She found him, he was sleeping in a back corner. _That is just like Gil to be sleeping…_ thought Sami, her lips quirked into a smile. Some things had changed about Gil, his white hair had been tipped with black highlights and was now spiked up. Sami assumed that Gil had probably gotten taller now to.

"Sami would you please come over here?" Asked Sprit.

"Uh…ya…" Sami walked over to the desk of her new teacher.

"Hi, I'm Professor Stein, I'll be your teacher from now on, unless for some reason you can't keep up with the class. I'm assuming that you can read and write?"

"Tch. Ya, I only lost my family four years ago. Before then I did go to school," Sami had raised her eyebrows at the Professor.

"Alright then, next order of business. Gil!" Sami watched as Gil woke up with a start.

He rubbed his eyes, "Ya, Professor?"

"You have a new partner assignment," It was then that Gil looked up and at Sami.

"Sam?"

"Yo, Gil. You jackass!"

"Ya that's me," he had a grin on his face, he casually walked from his spot from the back of the class and headed towards the front.

When he stood in front of Sami, they both had grins on their faces. And Sami had been right he had finally hit a growth spurt, he now had to be almost six foot. Gil held out his hand, Sami grasped it.

"So now I have to work with you? Great now I'll never get any sleep…" he shook his head but there was still a smile in place. "Good to see you again, how's the gang?"

"Well we got three little ones after you left, and now everyone has trust funds."

"Really? How'd you set that up? It's called working for the rich. I'll explain more of it later."

"Great, I can't wait to here about everyone!"

A bell rang, and all the people in the room stood up and started to exit. Gil ran back up to his bag and grabbed some money and was quickly back at Sami's side. Kidd and his friends had also gathered around Sami as well.

"Hi! I'm Maka!" Said a girl with light brown hair in pigtails.

"Soul."

"I'm Black*Star! Stick by me and you'll be almost as big of star as me one day!"

"Tsubaki."

"C…Crona…"

"Nice to meet you all! I'm Sami," Sami had a bright smile on her face.

"Come on Sam! It's my favorite time of the day!" Said Gil.

"Gil anytime that you get to eat is your favorite time of the day," Sami smiled at her friend, who was now giving her a pleading expression. "Alright, alright! I'm coming!"

So the group went and got food, and sat down in a grassy area.

"So how do you guys know each other?" asked Maka.

"We were in the same gang back in the day, almost two years ago now. It's been a long time…" There was a small spark of sadness in Sami's eyes, but she quickly covered it up.

"Four years and…?" asked Gil.

"Three months…"

"Okay…" Gil slung his arm around Sami's shoulders.

"Since what?" asked Tsubaki.

"Hey you guys don't need to hear about my shitty past! Besides it's the past, not like I can change it!" Sami said, she was cheerful again. Gil seemed content on her mood now, so the others left it at that.

"So how'd you come to being at DWMA?" asked Soul.

"Oh…well me and my buddy were out…well I won't tell you what we were doing…but we were out when a monster attacked us. It was after me, so Srike was able to get away. My special powers decide not to work at the moment, so I was cornered. Kidd came and saved my life. His reasons for bringing me back are unknown to me."

Everyone looked at Kidd, he looked back, "I have my reasons."

"Kidd that's not an answer!" Complained Black*Star.

"It's doesn't really matter to me, but anyways it gave me a reason to leave, one that I've been needing for the last three months. The monsters had started to come more often and I was worried about my gang."

"Sam…"

"Ya?"

"Isn't your birthday coming up soon?"

"Shit! Gil! Last thing I need is to remember is my birthday!"

"But you're here now, and I think you need a party…" Gil smiled evilly at his friend.

"Ya! Let's have a party!"

The rest of the group agreed, all of them smiling at Sami.

"Gilbert you're a jackass…"

"Ya I know…"

The rest of the day passed and soon school ended. Everyone was now heading to Kidd's house to hang out.

"So Gil what kind of weapon are you?" asked Sami.

"Wait Shinigami-sama didn't tell you?"

"Nope…why should he have?"

"Ya…but I'm a naginata." answered Gil.

"Cool…"

"It's finally started to get hot out…I can't believe the heat wave we're suppose to be getting!" Complained Liz.

"Liz we have a pool…"commented Kidd.

"Ya Sis! You forgot already?" added Patty.

"No, but I was just thinking of how hot it might be when Sami here's party is gonna be," a smile on her lips.

"Ya! Kidd can we have the party here?" Asked Maka.

"Ya, our girl here well most likely be making a bunch of friends before her birthday!" Gil grinned at Sami, who glared back.

"Listen, guys I really don't want to have a party…" The last thing she needed was her new friends throwing her a party she wasn't sure she could enjoy.

"I guess we could have it here…" Kidd looked as if he really didn't want to.

"Well…we…we could keep it in the backyard if it bothers you Kidd-kun…" quietly added Crona.

Sami looked at Kidd with pleading eyes, when he caught her gaze he smiled wickedly. "Ya, as long as we have it in the backyard. We can have the party here."

Sami glared daggers at Kidd, slowly plotting a way to get back at him. Not to mention Gil, oh so many ways to get back at him. An evil glint entered her eyes, Gil noticed and slapped her on the back of the head.

"Stop trying to plot revenge. I know you to well not to notice that evil look. And I mean don't, not on me not on Kidd! Got it?" Gil had his old persona coming back in.

"Fine I won't…not to you at least…" the evil smile crept back to her face.

"No, not Kidd either!"

"Not Kidd what?" Kidd looked a little worried at being talked about by the new team.

"Oh don't worry about it, Kidd. She won't try anything, right?" Gil gave his 'mother' look to Sami.

"Ya…" she held out her pinkie finger, Gil took it in his own, and they sealed the deal.

"Oh and don't run with scissors."

"Yes mother!" Both laughed at the joke.

"I really don't get it," Kidd looked really confused.

"Inside joke, back when Gil was in charge, he acted like a mom all the time. Well a mom to all of us who had know what it was to have one…Anyways we always said 'yes mother' after he said something that a mother would say." Sami punched Gil lightly in the arm, he pushed her back playfully.

"You guys are really close, how come?" asked Maka, who had been watching the two's playful exchange.

"My…background, put me as a very untrusting child. Gil helped me through all of…well most of my issues." Sami looked at her friends thoughtfully, maybe she should trust them with her past, but not the whole of it, at least not yet. "I had two siblings, an older brother and a five minute younger twin sister. They both were killed, also why I have a problem with my birthday."

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have asked…" Maka looked at the ground, embarrassed by her earlier prying.

"Hey don't worry about it! I'm sorta over it, happened five years ago!" Sami smiled and went over to Maka and hugged the girl, Maka hugged Sami back.

"Hey, Sam, let's go get your stuff from your room here and we can head back over to my place…uhhh…our place. It's gonna be like old times again!" Gil ginned.

"Okay! I'm probably gonna have to clean the place…" Sami sighed heavily.

"No, I have kept the place clean!"

"Sure ya did…Hey you guys want to come with us? I don't have a lot of stuff so I'm just gonna throw it in my new room. So let me go grab my stuff…I don't have a bag…Kidd? Can I barrow a duffle bag or something?"

"Sure, I'll bring it up to your room. Meet you there." Kidd headed up the stairs, and Sami followed him up and went to the room she had been using while staying there.

Sami quickly packed her stuff and the group headed to Gil's place, which to everyone's (but Gil's) surprise was right by Maka and Soul's place. They went up the stairs and Gil unlocked the door and the entered the apartment. It was tidy, much to Sami's surprise. It was a nice apartment, everything was in nice condition, and in general the house was well kept.

"Your room is the one…" Gil stopped mid-sentence when Sami walked straight to her room.

"Nice…but I have no sheets or anything…course not like we had those things back home, huh? Oh well, it's a pretty boring room…but give me a few weeks and it'll be fawsome!" A half smile appeared on Sami's face, it slowly formed into a full smile as she began fantasizing what she was gonna do to the room.

"Hey Maka, what are we going to be doing tomorrow? Stein was saying something at the end of class, and I wasn't really listening." asked Kidd.

"Oh, we're just having a combat thing tomorrow. I have no idea why though…"

"Wait we're having a combat thingy tomorrow? Crap! Sam you've never used a weapon before have you?" Gil looked slightly frantic.

"Uhh…do you count holding a gun to a guy's head?" Sami looked down sheepishly when everyone stared at her in shock.

"No Sam, that doesn't count then…Wait what kind of meister was your dad again?" Gil looked at her, his face serious.

"Umm…Dad was a…it started with a 'N'…What's a naginata look like?" Sami asked.

"Come on…hey where can we go so no one gets hurt?" Gil asked nervously.

"We could go where we play ball sometimes…" suggested Black*Star.

The group of meisters and weapons heading over to the basketball court. They found that the court was already taken by another group of meisters and weapons. Ox, Kilik, and Kim, with their weapons. Everyone greeted each other.

"Hey you guys mind if we use the court? Sam here had never used a weapon before…and we have that combat thing from Stein tomorrow." asked Gil.

The other group was shocked that Gil was talking to them, he was usually silent and slept in class, he never interacted with anyone, until today that is.

"Go ahead, mind is we stay and watch through?" asked Kilik.

"Nope," Sami answered fro her friend.

Everyone cleared away from the court itself and stayed at the fringes of it. They all watched silently as Gil changed into a naginata. Sami caught him with one hand, she ended up twirling the staff of the naginata in the air, with one final slash she brought the blade at the end to the ground, in a graceful high arc.

_Not bad Sam! I think your dad was a naginata meister as well! _Gil seemed happy with the discovery.

"Sweet…but I remember Dad talking about something called resonance or something like that…"

"Soul resonance, it's something we all have to be able to do to give higher power attacks, there is also group resonance. Everyone here can do a group resonance but you." commented Maka.

"Hmm…" Sami closed her eyes, concentrating on finding Gil and her's souls.

_Hey want to surprise everyone? Let's try this soul resonance thingy! Bet we could do it! And if we can't I'll cook dinner for a week!_

_Oh you're so on Sam! _

_**Soul Resonance!**_

Their souls connected quickly, and Gil in his naginata form started to glow, the blade and staff becoming longer and the design on Gil became more elaborate, the twin dragons circling his staff twining together more and black jewels appearing in now open mouths. A smile crossed Sami's face, this was so cool!

"Well Gil looks like you owe me dinner for a week!" exclaimed Sami.

_Ya, ya, ya! _Gil was smiling at his new meister, finally someone who knew what they were doing!

"Wow…How'd you do that?" asked Kim.

A smile was apparent on Sami's lips, "I have no idea, but Gil looked wonderful!"

Gil changed back and glomped Sami from behind, "Sam! Your great! And I couldn't have done that without you. Both halves of you!"

"Wait what! You know…knew…know?" Sami had a slightly paranoid looked on her face.

"Ya, I never told you but I knew your brother, he told me about how he had over heard your guy's mom yelling at you being a witch and all." When everyone was silent after Gil said that, he froze, "You haven't told anyone yet?"

"Gil I've been here one day! The only other people who know are Kidd, Liz, and Patty…well they were the only people…" she grumbled.

Sami noticed that Kim was looking at her funny, Sami raised her eyebrows at the girl. Kim blushed and held out her hand to Sami. "Hi, I'm Kim…I'm a witch as well…"

"Really! Sweet! Course you can probably cast spells and all, I can't…I only know how to use a soul protect, cause my mom didn't want me to attract any monsters to us. She hated being a witch as well. I'm really glad I have someone to talk to about that kind of stuff!" Sami smiled at the girl.

"There's also Angela, she's very young. But she's still a witch like us."

"Cool!"

After going thought a few more rounds of having Gil transform and stuff everyone decided to play basketball. They all had a good time, even Maka, who was not up to playing basketball at all. After the game everyone bid each other goodnight, saying they'd see each other in school tomorrow. Gil, Sami, Soul, and Maka all headed towards their homes, they parted at their respective places, Promising to meet up before school to walk to DWMA together.

"Night Gil…" called Sami as she curled up on the barren bed with only a blanket.

"Night Sam, tomorrow we'll go shopping okay?"

"Yep! Night, night!"

**So...How'd y'all like chapter two? I have to say i love Gil! He's fun to write about! but more importantly he's a JACKASS! Well if your interested Gil's picture is posted on my DA account. And i'm gonna be working on Sami's soon as well! I really like this story! oh and this chapter is the unedited version...i haven't bothered going back over the first 3 chapters after i seperated them from the main one i have on my computer! Anyways tell me what you think! oh and now that it's not almost midnight here's my little character and author commentary!**

**Sami~ So last night you were to tired to do this but now your not? How's that work DBH?**

DBH~ Easy! it's only 12:41 in the afternoon! Last night it was almost midnight! which is completely different!

Gil~ Sure i think you were just being lazy!

DBH~ Shut up Gil! You JACKASS!

Gil~ Ya i am! *smiles*

Kidd~ How come I don't get any commentary time!

DBH~ ...Cause...

Sami~ That's not a reason DBH...But in my opinion i think it's cause you're not that important of a character...

Gil & DBH~ Ouch...burn...

Kidd~ Sami you're so mean! What made you this way!

Sami~ My fucked up family...

DBH~ Uhh...i think we're done for today, maybe everyone can come next time and keep Kidd and Sami from fighting...Oh well bye! *waved into mike, it's is a stupid thing to do*

Gil~ Later!

Kidd~ ...Bye...

Sami~ See you guys next time...maybe..but only if you review!

Kidd~ I don't think DBH really cares...

Sami~ Kidd...

Kidd~ Yes...

Sami~ You're asymmetrical...

*Kidd goes into one of his fits...mikes cut off*


	3. Shopping and a Pool Party

Chapter 3:Shopping and a Pool Party

The next couple of weeks passed in a blur for Sami and before she knew it her birthday party was only a few hours away. It was a pool party, but sadly Sami had yet to buy a swim suit. And now she had been kidnapped by the girls of the group and they were shopping, oh and how much more she treasured going shopping with Gil. A heavy sigh escaped Sami's lips.

"Hey Sami, you okay?" asked Maka. Sami looked at the group of girls, everyone was looking at her with a little bit of concern.

"Oh, ya, I'm fine…I was just thinking on how I've never owned a swim suit, that's all…" Shock was extremely expressed on everyone's face. "What?"

"Come on girl! We are finding the perfect suit for you!" Liz pulled Sami into the fray of swim suits.

By the time they were done, Sami had tried on what felt like hundreds of swim suits and wanted nothing more than to go back home and sleep before the party, but she had come away with two different swim suits. One was a dark forest green, with leafy patterns on it, while the other was black with lime green vines on it. As of right now she was trying to convince everyone to let her buy herself some swim trunks as well as the two swim suit sets she was already getting.

"No," was Liz's final reply.

"Liz it's not your money it's mine now I'm going to go buy a pair now! Besides Gil asked me to pick him up a new pair…" Sami complained.

"Why don't I believe you?" asked Liz.

"Listen Liz, I already agreed to let you pick out bikini's for me, which goes against everything I feel is right…"

"That's not why you feel that way! You just don't want any of the guys looking at you!" giggled Patty.

"Patty!" Sami blushed, indeed that was the problem. She was sixteen today and knew about teenage hormones and was not completely comfortable with her body. Since starting at Shibusen, she had done a lot of work to catch up with her friends. She trained with Black*Star, she had put on quite a bit of muscle; she had also worked on soul resonance with Maka, and just handling Gil's naginata form in general.

"Guys just let her get the shorts…It's not like Sami has a crush on someone who's going to be at the party or something…You don't do you?" asked Tsubaki.

Sami blanched, no she didn't like anyone, she had always been against dating. "Hell no! I don't believe in dating!"

This got everyone interested, "Why?"

"In the four years that I lived on the streets, well we lived in a really crappy area, but anyways, being kids we could get a lot of stuff, move in and out of small places. So one day I'm passing by an ally way, this girl was heading in with her boyfriend. I was thinkin' of how easy a mark they would be, so I follow 'em down. Turns out the guy had been just using her, he had his buddies waiting down in the ally way for him and the girl. 'Nough to say, she was raped. Later I found out she had also been killed as well. I just see dating as a problem, that's all…" Sami had slowly been heading the group to the men's swim wear. Of course the next thing they all heard was what kicked everyone out of the depressing little mood that Sami's story had put them in.

"YAHOO! A BIG STAR LIKE ME NEEDS KICK ASS SWIM TRUNKS!"

"Black*Star be quiet! We're in a store!" Yelled out Gil.

"Thought you said Gil wanted you to pick up some swim trunks for him…" commented Liz.

"Uhhh…he did…I honestly have no idea why he's here." Sami looked at her weapon in confusion.

"Black*Star please calm down!" Tsubaki had gone over to Black*Star to try and calm him down. The rest of the guys had come over to the girls.

"Gil, you're on my shit list…" said Sami, she had the bikinis behind her back, just to make sure no one could see them.

"Uhh…ya sorry. But not long after you left Soul comes over and says we're all going shopping. How's your shopping been going?" Gil asked.

"I hate life…"

Gil laughed, "Okay so me what they picked out for you Sam." Sami shook her head. Gil reached behind her back and grabbed the bikinis from her. "Woh! You let them pick out bikinis for you!" Gil had said it loud enough to catch everyone's attention.

"Gil you shall die…" Sami muttered under her breath.

Gil was holding up the bikinis for everyone to see, Sami decided to take that chance to escape to pick out some swim trunks. She silently went through the racks, then jumped when someone tapped her shoulder.

"Nice swim suits," Kidd looked at her, a smirk on his face. Sami glared at him.

"You want to be on my list as well? I didn't really get a choice in what kind only color…" she sighed as the silently relived the horrifying experience, a shudder passed through her body.

"Was it really that bad?" he asked, looking slightly sympathetic.

"Liz and I argued until I finally gave up, she can be terrifying! And just a little bit ago we were arguing again about me getting swim trunks…I much prefer going shopping with Gil, he's a get in get out kind of guy." Sami pulled out a plain black pair of swim trunks, exactly what she had been looking for.

"Liz wasn't that bad when we took you shopping to get some new clothes before you went to DWMA," remarked Kidd.

"Ya, but now that she knows me better…ugh…" Sami pulled out a crappy cell phone when she felt it vibrate.

_Where r u?_ from Gil.

_Just picked out trunks, b back in a sec_ she sent back.

"Come on, we need to go. Party starts in an hour…" Sami sighed as she and Kidd walked back to the group.

"Hey Sami, you sure about what you said earlier?" Liz had an eyebrow raised at the girl.

"Nope, but don't mind me I'm just gonna take my stuff and go check out. Then go home and sleep till I need to be at the party. Coming Gil?" inquired Sami.

"Ya, meet you at the check out in like two minutes," Gil quickly rushed over to the swim trunks and found a pair he liked. Then hurried to catch up with Sami.

Kidd, Liz, and Patty were walking home; Patty was farther ahead of the other two, which was just fine with Liz because she wanted to talk to Kidd.

"So, Kidd…" Liz drawled out.

"Yes Liz?" Kidd looked at Liz uncomfortably.

"So I've noticed how you seem to pop up around Sami all the time…" Liz mentioned casually.

"Not gonna talk about it…" Kidd ended the conversation with that.

Every single person Sami had made friends with over the past few weeks was at he party. It was then that she realized that she knew a hell of a lot of people. There was people everyone, and whenever she saw someone she had yet to say hi to yet, they would wish her a happy birthday, poor Sami was going on overload.

She had her swim suit on, but to Liz's much disappointment, and to a few more secret parties, Sami had on a baggie t-shirt to cover the bikini top. Maka had come over to Sami and they were talking about random things. Liz then came up with a plan to get Sami out of her t-shirt.

"Hey Black*Star…"

"YAHOO! CANNONBALL!" Black*Star jumped off the diving bored and made a huge splash, it effectively hit Sami and Maka.

"BLACK*STAR!" bellowed Maka.

"Damnit…" Sami sighed but stripped off her t-shirt. There were a few whistles and catcalls from some of her friends. She shook her head but smiled all the same, "Hey Black*Star!"

"Ya?"

"Cannonball this!" Sami jumped in right next to Black*Star, splashing him right in the face. When she came up, she got a face full of water from the other meister. She smiled and then proceeded to try and drown him.

"Hey Sami! Don't hog him! I want to kill him too!" Shouted Maka playfully.

Sami grinned, "Here ya go Maka, he's all yours!" Sami tipped Black*Star one more time so he went under, than swam to the edge where Maka was waiting for her, "Tag your it." Maka grinned evilly, then jumped Black*Star.

Sami pulled herself out of the pool, a grin still in place, she walked over to Gil. She then proceeded to shake her head sending water everywhere. Gil pushed her lightly, "Hey watch it! I got a drink here!"

Sami took his drink out of his hand and took a swig of it, then handed it back to her partner. Then she walked away, heading towards the bags they had brought. She went into Gil's bag and searched around a bit, it was Gil, it had to be in here somewhere. Bam! She found the object of her desire. Gil's ipod, last night, before going to bed, Sami had made a kick ass play list for them to listen to today. She grabbed the special cord and walked over to the radio, and plugged in the ipod, then pressed play. _This Afternoon _by Nickelback started to play, her smile widened when she got yells to 'Turn it up! This song is great!'

She spun around and came face to face with Kidd, they smiled at each other, then Sami decided it was time for Kidd to get wet. She took his hand and led him over to the edge of the pool, Kidd understood what she was going to try and do, he grinned and shook his head. Sami smiled sweetly, she had backed him to the edge of the pool and was now standing in front of him. Sami then jumped on Kidd throwing him off balance so they both fell into the pool. When they came up there were some cheers on being able to get Kidd in the water.

Sami laughed, she was having fun for once on her birthday, real shocker there. She swam to the side and started to pull herself out, when a pair of hands yanked her back down.

"Nope no getting out, you got me in so your stuck with me." Kidd grinned slyly at her.

Sami laughed in reply, "I'm getting back in! I was just gonna jump of the diving bored! I haven't gotten to yet!"

"Okay then, but I'll have to show you how to do it!"

"Good luck on that! I was jumping off of bridges cause we had no where else to jump from! And those bridges where high!" Both of them got out and headed over to the diving bored. Kidd went first and did a front flip, when it was Sami's turn, she waited a few seconds, hands holding onto the bars and then she shot herself forward and jumped before getting to the end of the bored. She landed perfectly on the end and did a triple front flip.

When she came up there was a bunch of clapping from everyone, "Thank you! Thank you very much! I'll be here all week!"

"Hey, spaz queen!" Gil yelled out.

"What jackass!" Sami yelled back.

"When did ya make this play list, cause I know this wasn't on my ipod yesterday!"

"Oh…last night duh!" Sami laughed as Gil stuck his tongue out at her, she did the same.

"You two are so mature," commented Maka, she had swam over to where Sami and Kidd where during Sami's and Gil's exchange.

"Ya, we were worse back in the day!" Sami laughed, "Hey you get Black*Star?"

"Yep!" Maka responded cheerfully.

The party was a success in all, everyone had a great time. And when everyone agreed that they should have cake, Gil decided it was time for presents first.

"Okay, so I know not everyone brought something and it wasn't really expected of you at all, cause Sam here was against her party in the first place. Anyways for those of you who did, bring 'em up!"

"Damnit Gil! I told you to make sure no one got me anything!" Sami was sitting in a lawn chair kind of seat. She had been leaning over talking to Maka, but now she had thrown herself back, which in turn caused the chair to flip back. "Shit!" She rolled backwards and sat on her haunches. Everyone was laughing.

"Stupid freaking jackass…." she muttered as she got back up and fixed her seat and sat back down. She was then handed a present from Gil, she sighed but opened it. Inside the package was a new phone. "Ha! You did say you were gonna get me a new phone…" She shook her head, she was then handed a present from Maka.

"It's from me and Soul," said Maka.

"Ya, but Maka was the one who picked it out," Soul ginned at her.

Sami opened the present and smiled widely at it, it was a fairly nice camera. She was always talking about how she loved taking pictures. Not to mention that she was always snapping crappy ones on her old phone.

"Thanks! Firggin' awesome!"

Then she was handed a package wrapped in blue paper with yellow stars on it, she smiled over at Tsubaki and Black*Star. Upon opening it up she found a piece of paper, when she flipped it over she burst out laughing, it was a signed autograph from Black*Star. Underneath it was a green photo album, Sami smiled, now she had somewhere to put her pictures.

"Thanks Tsubaki, oh and Black*Star I'll make sure to frame this! Might be worth something one day!" Black*Star gave her a thumbs up.

The next gift was handed to her and she went at it, inside was a large black book and a pouch of some kind. Sami flipped through the book only to find it completely empty, it was just plain white paper. Then she looked in the pouch, inside there was a bunch of art supplies.

"I…I hope you like it…I noticed how you are always doodling…so…so I thought you might like a sketch book so you have a nice book to draw in…you do like it right?" Crona looked nervous, afraid he hadn't gotten something good.

"Crona I love it!" Sami got up and hugged Crona, Ragnarok popped up and started to complain.

"Hey if it wasn't for me we'd still be there trying to figure out what to buy! Don't I get any thanks!"

Sami patted Ragnarok on the head, "Thanks to you too!" Sami then sat back down and smiled, things were turning out okay.

Kidd handed her a package, it was complete symmetrical, so Kidd must have wrapped it. Very carefully, Sami up wrapped the package, mostly so she wouldn't have to deal with Kidd going OCD on her. Her eyes widened at the picture on the package, an itouch, those were expensive!

"The hell Kidd! Why are you going out and buying me something like this!"

"What so you don't like it?" Kidd's smile dropped a bit.

"No I do, but I've never done anything to deserve this…"

"Don't worry about it, I got it for you because I know you like your music and I'm the reason you're here. Besides now you can stop stealing Gil's ipod," Kidd shrugged like it was really no big deal, which to him I might not have been, but to Sami it was.

Sami opened the rest of her gifts and they ate cake and ice cream, there were a couple of cake and ice cream induced comas but everyone was fine. Before anyone knew it the party was over, everyone headed out, calling their goodbyes. Gil was heading out as well, he asked Sami if she was coming but she said that she was gonna help clean up.

"Suit yourself," Gil shrugged and then headed out, being the last one to leave shut the door behind him.

Sami headed out to the backyard, where Kidd was already cleaning up. They both worked for a while silently, neither finding the need to talk. An hour later when they finished, they stood in front of each other, not saying a word, then Sami broke the silence.

"Thanks again…" For some reason she felt a little awkward around Kidd, it confused the hell out of her.

"Your welcome, thanks for helping clean up, I doubt Liz and Patty would have helped had you not been here."

They stood there facing each other, this time through the silence was awkward. Not sure what to do Sami decided to bid her farewell. She started towards the back entrance of the house. Kidd grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, he then placed a light kiss on her lips.

Sami could feel the blush on her face, but kept her composer as Kidd let her go, "I'll…I'll see ya tomorrow then…bye…" It took all her will power not to run for the door, but then she realized that she hadn't grabbed her bag, she turned around quickly grabbed the bag and then hurried to the door and out of the house.

Once home she quickly changed into her pajamas and plopped down onto her bed. Even through she was exhausted, her mind kept returning to the kiss, her emotions were so mixed on the subject that she had no idea what to do. Sami let out a huge groan, she wasn't sure what her feelings were for Kidd, and this was not something she wanted to deal with right now. So she tried to sleep, which was the hardest thing to do.

**So how'd y'all like this chapter? i think it ended pretty well!okay well i am working on typing up chapter 5...which is giving me a bit of trouble. but ya i do know where the story is going! so don't ****worry! anyways till next chapter, oh and here's character commentary!**

Sami~ DBH...i hate you! How could you do something like this to me!

DBH~ Easy i wrote it didn't i?

Gil~ Wow! i didn't think Kidd had it in him!

Kidd~ I'm not sure how i'm suppose to take that...

Sami~ I'm leaving...

DBH~ WHY?

Sami~ i don't get paid enough to do this job!

Gil~ none of us get paid anything Sam...

Sami~ Gil shut up...

Kidd~ What's wrong Sami?

Sami~*blushes and quickly exits room*

Gil~Well that was interesting...i don't think i've ever seen her turn that shade of red before!

Maka~ Hey how come i wasn't invited?

Soul~ Ya so uncool...

Black*Star~ HEY! I'M THE BIGGEST STAR HERE! WHY WASN'T I!

DBH~ BLACK*STAR! don't hang on that stuff!

*loud crashes are heard then a beeping*

Sami~ Haha...that'll teach DBH


	4. Upside Down Circles

Chapter 4: Upside Down Circles

Around six Sami finally decided to get up, she hadn't really slept that much at all. So she grabbed her new ipod and her new phone, she sat down at her and Gil's shared lap top and turned it on. She entered her password and then proceeded to do all the things she needed to do. Adding a bunch of music on her itouch and then just surfing the web. Around seven she decided to see who was up, she sent out a max text to all her friends saying, _Hey, any1 up?_

It was another ten minutes before anyone answered her text, and to her idiotic discovery it was Kidd. She was to tired before to remember to avoid texting Kidd, last night came rushing back to her. Well it wasn't like she could do anything now she had already texted him. She opened her phone and read the text.

_Good morning…_

_Morning! XD _she answered back.

_Why are you up so early?_

_didn't sleep well…_

…_oh…_

_Ya…_

…

_Ummm…so wat's u up 2?_

_Nothing…texting you that's about it…what about you._

_Nothing…I've been up since 6..._

_O.O really I thought you never woke up till 9 at the earliest!_

…_Ya I know…don't remind me…_

_Lol! Hey want to go out and get something to eat?_

_Ah, you speak(not really) the words and my stomach replies for me, ya, give me like a half an hour, got to shower._

_Okay, be at your place in 30 minutes. Bye =]_

_Bye =]_

Sami quickly hopped into the shower, and then got dressed. She just pulled up her hair when she got a text from Kidd saying he was here. She quickly ran to the door and let him in.

"Be quiet, Gil's still asleep, lucky bastard!"

"Okay, thought you'd be ready?" Kidd smirked at her.

"Whatever, you're five minutes early and plus I had to come open the door for you! I could have left you out there!"

"But you wouldn't have…"

Sami grabbed a book off of the table and smacked Kidd with the spine, then walked back to the bathroom. Kidd held his head between his legs while he sat on the couch, if someone didn't know better they wouldn't know that Sami was hanging out with Maka, but it seemed that if you pissed her off she would use a book on your head just like Maka.

Sami came out of the bathroom and grabbed her stuff from by the computer. Then picked up her keys. She was at the door and looked back at Kidd, "Coming?"

"Ya…"

They walked silently to a small little café not far from Sami's house that they went to normally. They got their normal table and sat down, a waitress came over to them and took their order.

"So how come you couldn't sleep?" Asked Kidd, seeming oblivious to the fact it was him.

"Uhh…." Sami wasn't sure she wanted to tell him, she had had dreams all night long about what would happen if she did go out with Kidd, most of them ending in what she had told the girls the other day.

"Come on you can tell me." He smiled at her in a way that made her heart jump, which confused Sami greatly.

"Umm…well…I kept thinking about yesterday…" Sami could fell a slight blush come across her face.

A smirk came onto Kidd's, "Oh I see you were thinking about that. Me too."

Sami wasn't sure how she was suppose to act, but thankfully her phone saved the day. She looked at the ID and gave her phone a puzzled look, Liz was never up this early.

Sami unlocked her phone and read the message, _So wat's up with u and Kidd?_

_Wat do you mean? _she replied.

Liz was quick to response, _I saw you two kissing last night! That's what! So are you two together or not?_

Sami became highly horrified, and because of the look on her face, Kidd got confused. He took her phone and read the message, his eyebrows went up in surprise. And to his even more shock, Sami had put her head down on the table and seemed to be chanting, 'What do I do! What do I do!'

"Well are we a couple?"

Sami looked up at Kidd's question, "I have no idea, I made a vow a long time ago to never date or get into a relationship…"

"It's a new place, different conditions, are you still willing to stick by your vow? Things are different now, aren't they?"

"Ya…but…" Sami flopped her head back into her arms.

"Let's at least give it a chance, you wouldn't be having this kind of difficulty if you didn't have some kind of feelings for me, and I really care about you…" Sami looked up at Kidd and could see the emotion on his face.

"I guess we could try…I mean I guess that can't be any harm in it…" Sami blushed a nice shade of red, making Kidd smile.

"I'm glad you said yes, because I already sent yes to Liz."

Sami's head popped up and she snatched back her phone, quickly checking her outbox. _Damn, he did send it, bastard!_ Sami looked up at Kidd and glared at him, he just smiled at her. When their food came, they ate, then left.

"What do you wanna do now?" They were just walking with no real direction in mind.

"I don't know…I guess we could head back to my house…" Sami suggested.

"Okay," Kidd agreed, they started off in the direction of Sami's apartment.

Kidd then quickly reached out with his hand and took Sami's in his. Sami could fell a blush come back onto her face, but she kept her hand in his. When they came to the apartment, Sami stopped and looked up at the window.

"I sense danger up there…" She told Kidd.

"You're just imagining things. Come on what could be dangerous about your house?" Kidd asked as he dragged her to the front door.

"I don't know, but I really do sense a disturbance in the force…"

"Star Wars reference?"

"Sorta…but it's irrelevant, I have a bad feeling that when I open this door I'm going to want to turn around and run away…" Still Sami put her key into the lock and opened the door, and not much to her surprise she found out why, everyone was inside her house.

"So Liz wasn't just telling us some tale, you guys are really together!" Shouted out Maka.

"HA! I was right! I knew I sensed a disturbance in the force…freaking A!" Sami turned around to a wall and proceeded to hit her head against it.

"Sam…why didn't you tell me?" Gil was giving her the puppy dog look, faking hurt on his face.

"Piss off asshole….I'm leaving…if anyone wants me….well just don't bother…" Sami opened the door and left the apartment, not bothering to look behind her, because as soon as she could she started to run. To the others it may have looked as if she was running from them, but in reality she was running just to run, and maybe a little of it was to get away from everyone.

Kidd, who had taken off his jacket, put it back on and exited the room. He sighed, this was defiantly not how he wanted to break their new relationship to their friends. Now he had to go find his new girlfriend.

When Sami finally stopped running she leaned against a fence. Then checked out her location, to her surprise she had wound up in front of Kidd's house, she smiled. Funny how the world worked, but there was never coincidence only fate. Sami walked up to the front door and tried the knob, locked. As fate would have it the only way she could probably get in was through the backyard. So she walked around to the side gate, no gate door. Sami sighed, she was gonna have to jump the fence, stupid fate.

Sami jumped and pulled herself halfway over, only her pants caught on the top of the fence. So with half her body over the fence and the other sticking out the other side, she was in all ways stuck.

_Damnit! I hate life!_

When Sami was poked suddenly on the behind, she jerked her foot back, making contact with someone's face. She heard a series of curses and then realized who it was, opps…she had kicked her new boyfriend.

"Sorry Kidd!" She yelled behind her, then she was suddenly lifted from behind and plopped back onto the ground.

"I don't feel as if I had the right to be kicked in the face," He was still rubbing his face, which had a very nice shoe print on it.

"Ya well you shouldn't have touched my ass…" replied Sami.

"Then you shouldn't have been climbing my fence," he retorted.

Sami stuck out her tongue at him, Kidd smiled and placed a quick peck on her lips. Sami blushed.

"So why were you trying to get into my backyard?"

"Well, when I stopped running, I came to find that I had stopped in front of your house. So I was like, 'It must be fate!' So I tried the front door, locked. And then I thought of your backyard, at the very least if I couldn't get into the house I could chill back there. So I tried hopping the fence, and as you saw that didn't work out very well." Sami pursed her lips, then she suddenly felt the affects from running and trying to climb the fence, she leaned against the fence.

"Can we go in? I need to sit down and have I nice cold drink of something or other…" Sami could feel the fatigue settling in her body.

"Ya, come on," Kidd grabbed her hand and led her to the door. He unlocked it and they went inside.

They went straight into the kitchen and Sami plopped right down into a chair. Kidd proceeded to pour them each a glass of juice left over from yesterday's party. He set the glass down before Sami and she gulped down it's contents, setting the now empty glass down before herself, then laid her head on the table.

"You seem tired? Wanna go lay on my bed?" Kidd asked, he was smiling at her from over the rim of his glass.

"Hmmm…bed…sounds nice to me, I think my lack of sleep is catching up to me…"

Sami and Kidd walked up to Kidd's bedroom, Sami slipped off her shoes and plopped down onto Kidd's bed. A muffled moan came from Sami, Kidd's bed was _**SOFT**_! Kidd's smile got bigger, he placed both sets of their shoes neatly by his door then laid down next to her. Sami turned her head to look at Kidd and smiled at him. She then rolled over and cuddled into his side. This took Kidd by surprise, but he quickly recovered and wrapped both arms around Sami. They both laid there until they had both fallen asleep.

Later on two blond sisters came home and peaked into Kidd's room, seeing the two asleep together made them both smile. They left the new sleeping couple alone, they could tease them later!

**So how'd you like this chapter? it's okay right? So ya i think it's a lot of fun to mess with Sami...i think i enjoy it too much...and if you know me on DeviantArt then you know for sure with on that one! Lol! Well hope you enjoyed this chapter! Oh and the next chapter is so fluffy...i don't do fluffy, so it's a weird chapter for me. anyways here's the commentary!**

Sami~ Gil i'm really thinking of killing you...

Gil~ WHAT! i didn't do anything! It was Liz who told everyone! And then everyone just showed up at the house!

DBH~ It was Liz, i know...

Sami~ Your word doesn't count!

Kidd~ but it was Liz...she told me about it...

Liz~ I take full credit!

Sami~ ...i really don't get paid enough...

DBH~ I don't pay you...

Gil~ nope you just draw really funny things about us!

DBH~ *smiles* YEP!

Kidd~ I don't support that you know...

DBH~ Don't matter to me! Hey have any questions about the characters or about the story it's self? Well then leave a review before you leave! BYE!

Sami~ Bye...

Gil~ LATER! XD

Kidd~ See you next time...

Liz~ bye!


	5. What I Wouldn't Give for some Alone Time

Chapter 5: What I Wouldn't Give for some Alone Time!

A week passed, then two, it seemed like forever to Sami. She was almost always with Kidd, and strangely she was happy. She liked spending time with him, but it seemed that no matter what they could never get a little time to themselves. They would get away towards the end of lunch or even at the beginning and someone would just so happen to stumble upon them whenever they were about to kiss, which in all cases ruined Sami's mood.

Now they were in her bedroom, Sami laying on her bed, a few school books in front of her. Kidd was lying next to her trying to help her understand some stupid concept that Stein had assigned them to learn. Sami had just about had enough and needed a break, or maybe just stopping would be great too.

"Kidd can we please take a break! I feel like my head is going to explode!" She groaned as she laid her head on her bed.

"Come on I know you'll get this! Taking a break won't help you…" Sami was pouting, which she never did. "Okay we can take a break…"

"Really?" Sami's expression brighten up.

"Ya, besides we're alone, which we never seem to be. I figured we could just enjoy each other's company for a while…" Kidd smiled sweetly at Sami, and saw her face flush from it.

Sami leaned towards Kidd and placed a light kiss on his lips, she pulled back slightly and leaned her forehead against his. Her purple eyes gazed into his golden ones, both of them had smiles on their faces. Ya alone time was a good thing, for one Sami was not a believer in PDA. She could handle holding hands in school, but that was about it, every time Kidd did something more than that, she would always turn a bright red color.

Kidd leaned in and kissed her, more slowly then last time, then Sami turned her head to deepen the kiss. Inwardly Kidd smiled, unknown to anyone but himself, Sami was really loving and caring on the inside, she just didn't like showing it unless they were alone together.

Suddenly Sami winced, Kidd looked at her and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I think my foot's…no my leg is asleep." Sami rolled off her bed, and put some weight on her leg, it prickled all the way up to her knee. "Ya my leg I asleep…" Sami started to walk back and forth across the floor.

Kidd rolled onto his back and stretched, then he looked at the clock, no wonder he was stiff, they had been studying for over an hour. Time flies fast when they were together. Kidd got up and came up behind Sami, he grabbed her from behind. She emitted a squeak, Kidd chuckled, she could be so cute and she had no idea!

"Kidd! That wasn't cool!" Sami complained.

Kidd nuzzled the side of her neck, making Sami shudder. "Kidd stop!" She whined.

He laughed softly into the crook of her neck, his breath making her shudder again. He pulled her tightly against himself, his hands snaked under her shirt. He could feel goose bumps on her skin.

"You're mean! I hope you know that!" grumbled Sami.

"I'm not mean, just loving."

"Sure you are…" Sami turned herself around so that she now faced her boyfriend. A glare was in place on her face.

Kidd kissed her lightly on the lips, a smile never leaving his face.

"Don't think your kisses are gonna get you outta this one!"

Kidd sighed, "I'm sorry…but I'm not going to say that I'm not going to do it again. Because you know I will."

"Ya…" Sami kissed Kidd, her arms clasped behind his neck. He turned his head to deepen the kiss, Sami complied.

Then there was a click and flash, Sami pulled back and glared at the weapon by the door holding the camera. Gil smiled as he looked at the picture on Sami's camera.

"Thought you'd like a moment to remember. Ya know it's a great picture! Never thought I could be such a great photographer…" Gil grinned at Sami and Kidd, he loved to annoy his meister.

"Gil, you do realize that we do sleep in the same house right?" Sami's voice was laced with an unsaid threat.

"Ya…I need to go buy a lock for my door…" Gil looked thoughtful.

"Ya because a lock could stop either of us…really Gil you been here so long that you don't remember how to do any of the stuff we learned on the street?"

"Well I'm probably rusty nowadays. I haven't had to pick any locks for a long time…well there was that one time I locked myself out of the house…"

"Gil, I'm refusing to cook tonight. I'm gonna go out and buy something, have fun." Sami grabbed her wallet and cell phone, then went to the front door and grabbed her keys. She left the house.

"She never bothers to see if you'll come after her…" Gil observed.

"Ya, but she knows a I will, besides she's gonna be waiting in front of the building."

"Ah…so she does wait for you, just not where me or anyone who happens to be at the house can see her. You do know she likes you a lot right?" Gil asked, he was leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed.

"I know she does, when we're alone, which I might add is hardly ever, she tells me she cares. It's not like she doesn't, she's really affectionate." Kidd smiled, "But no if you'll excuse me, I have to go before Sami thinks I'm not coming. And I much enjoy having her kiss me."

Gil let Kidd pass, and as he got to the door Gil called out, "Hey you break her heart, I'll break every bone in your body. Sam's like my little sister, and I happen to be a protective older brother."

"Understood, see you later Gil." Kidd hurried out of the apartment and down to a waiting Sami. She took his hand and they walked off to go get some food.

Sami's alarm went off at 6am, she groaned as she got up to turn it off and turn on her light so she wouldn't fall back asleep. Then she plugged in her ipod and put on some music to help her wake up. Sami flopped back onto her bed and laid there for about five minutes, then got up and got out her clothes.

After Sami had taken her shower and had finished getting ready she poured herself a bowl of cereal and started to eat. Gil came out of his room, he was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He plopped down on a chair, there was already a bowl out for him so he could eat as well.

They ate in silence, both to tired to converse with each other. It was a Friday, which made them both feel happier, no school after today for two days. Sami was looking forward to getting to spend some time with Kidd. They had planned to go out to some town and just spend some time together. For once since they had started to date they were going to get some alone time.

Sami and Gil headed off to school with Maka and Soul. Sami sat next to Gil and put her head down. She was tired, she hadn't been sleeping very good lately. She'd been having nightmares, mostly of her past.

Sami felt a kiss on her arm, she turned her head to see Kidd sitting next to her, she smiled lazily at him.

"Good morning…''

"There's such a thing as a good morning?" asked Sami.

"Maybe, but mornings are only good for me when I get to see you." Kidd smiled lovingly at Sami, who blushed.

The rest of the day passed by slowly, must be the Friday excitement. So when the final bell rang, Stein was the first out of the class.

"Have a nice weekend! See you all Monday!" he called as he propelled himself out of the classroom on his chair, but of course he hit the door jam and the chair fell over backwards.

"So what's your guys' plans this weekend?" Asked Maka to the whole group of friends.

"Sleeping," was Gil's famous answer.

"Training, then me and Tsubaki are going to go see that new movie that's out!" exclaimed Black*Star.

"We'll probably go shopping or throw a party since we'll have the house to ourselves this weekend," Liz smiled over at Kidd, who looked ready to yell back.

"Oh Kidd you're going away for the weekend?" asked Maka.

"Ya, Kidd is taking Sami somewhere," answered Gil.

"Oh so where are you guys going?" asked Tsubaki.

"I have no idea, he won't tell me." Sami rolled eyes at the last part, she was really annoyed that Kidd wouldn't tell her where they were going.

"Nope, I figure if only a few people know about it then the less likely ness that one of you guys with randomly show up and ruin everything!" Kidd sounded a little pissed off at his friends, but it was true no matter what they all had really crappy timing.

"Okay, well I'm going home. I'm sleepy and want to take a nap!" announced Sami, she started to walk towards her and Gil's apartment.

"I'll pick you up later!" called out Kidd.

Sami raised a hand in the air to acknowledge him, but otherwise kept walking. Gil quickly said his goodbyes and caught up with his meister, who didn't even care if he was coming with her or not. Gil was a big boy and could take care of himself.

Kidd was at Sami's house by 4:30pm, their train left at 6:00pm, but knowing Sami she probably wouldn't be ready. Kidd knocked a couple of times, but no one answered. He sighed, probably still asleep. He pulled out his phone and dialed Sami's cell phone.

Sami jolted awake, she was covered in sweat, and she was shaking as she picked up her ringing phone. She cleared her throat as she spoke, "Hello?"

"Hey I'm outside your door…could you some let me in?" Sami looked at her clock, good call on Kidd's part to come early. She would have slept right through till morning, well only if her nightmares hadn't already woken her up.

"Ya I'm coming…but I don't know why Gil didn't answer…" Sami hung up her phone and shuffled to the front door. She opened it to reveal Kidd.

Sami walked to the kitchen and found a note from Gil:

_Sam,_

_Went to the store to buy stuff for the weekend. If I'm not back before you leave then HAVE FUN! _

_Your favorite person in the world_

_~Gil_

_Ps. Put something in your bag for you, BE SAFE!_

Sami smirked, all the nightmarish worries going away at Gil's simple but effective note. Kidd came up behind her, his arms circling around her waist, he read Gil's note over her shoulder.

"What's the last part mean?" asked Kidd.

"Hell if I know, probably cause I have no idea where I am going!"

"You'll find out soon enough, don't worry. On the mean time, you should go take a shower."

"What you saying a stink or something?" accused Sami, she was joking but the look on Kidd's face was off.

"No you don't stink, you're all sweaty. Of course if you like being sweaty, then I know the perfect way to make you much, much more…" Kidd licked from the base of Sami's neck and ended at her ear, he nibbled her lobe.

Sami felt herself flush, she untangled herself from Kidd's arms and charged into the bathroom. Kidd was chuckling as she left his arms and shut the bathroom door. Sami leaned her back against the door, she let out a shuddering a breath. Hopefully a nice cold shower would calm her down.

Kidd went into Sami's bedroom, a look crossed his. Her room was so asymmetrical! Her bed was a mess and clothing was sticking out of drawers and were piled on a chair. He started to clean, any clothing on the floor was thrown in her hamper. He made her bed and removed all the clothes from her chair and folded them neatly on the bed, then he went to her drawers. He opened the top drawer and blushed, that one could be last.

Sami finished her shower in record time, mostly because leaving Kidd in her house alone…well it sounded like a bad idea. She wrapped up in a towel and went to her room. Sami opened her door and gaped at the site before her. Kidd was cleaning her room…well making it symmetrical. Kidd turned around and saw Sami.

"Sorry! But I came in here to lay down and…well…it was asymmetrical!" Kidd tried to explain.

"Ya I know. I was going to clean before you came over next, but I hadn't gotten a chance…Now get out! I need to dry off and get dressed!"

Kidd really looked at Sami this time, she only had a towel around her and he could see the water droplets slide down her skin, oh ya he needed to exit the room, maybe the house. Kidd quickly strode out of the room, not wanting to do something he would regret later.

Sami shut her door behind Kidd, and she felt really stupid for never getting a lock on her door. Sami quickly dressed and once she was, she went back out of her room and went back into the bathroom. She called to Kidd that he could go back into her room. After quickly styling her hair, Sami was back in her room.

"So where's your bag?" Kidd had looked for a duffle bag for Sami to put her clothing in.

"Ummm…it might be in the front room, let me go check." Her bag was and she quickly back in her room.

"Hey isn't that the bag I lent you when you first came here?" asked Kidd.

"Ya! It is! I forgot to give it back to you…sorry…"

"Well you can keep it, it wasn't missed."

"Thanks!" Sami leaned up and gave Kidd a quick kiss.

Sami quickly packed her clothing, and they were ready to leave right on time.

After what seemed like forever they came to their destination. Sami ogled the sight before her, it was a nice little cabin right by a beautiful lake. Kidd grabbed their things and then took Sami's hand in the other, he led her to the front steps.

"So do you like it?" asked Kidd.

Sami nodded, "Ya…it's beautiful…"

They went inside, the inside was nice. It had a nice little living room with a fire place, and right next to the living room was the kitchen, which Kidd informed her was well stocked. Then there was the bedroom, a huge king size mattress, the bedroom had a bathroom jointed to it.

Kidd set their things down by the door to the bedroom. He then wrapped his arms around Sami and kissed her. Sami kissed him back, the inside of her knees pressed up against the bed, making her tumble onto the bed. Sami started to laugh, but then was cut off when Kidd's mouth descended onto her's. They both deepened the kiss, Kidd's hands snaked up Sami's shirt, his finger tips just brushing the rim of her bra.

Sami broke the kiss, "Kidd…uhh…ummm…"

Kidd looked down at her, she was flushed and looked kind of worried. He smiled apologetically at her, "I'm sorry…"

"No it wasn't just your fault…" Sami pulled Kidd's face down to her's gently pressing her lips on his. Kidd then placed his head over her heart, content on listening to her heart beat.

They laid there for what felt like forever and by the time they got up dusk was setting in.

"I got us reservations at this nice restaurant here in town. We should go now so we're not late."

**LOL! get's a little awkward in the end! Now i need to know from my fans if they want more than just hints of other things...if ya know what i mean! ^^ because i do want to write some of it but i won't post it unless y'all ask me to...Anyways this chapter was really fluffy! Which i so don't do normally...oh and can anyone guess what Gil packed in Sami's bag? XD well i don't really have more to say but COMMENT! Commentary~**

DBH~ HEY! 'Sup!

Shinigami~ YO! 'SUP 'SUP!

DBH~ Today we have a special guest! Shinigami-Sama!

Shinigami~ Hey! I'm happy to be here today!

DBH~ I'm happy your here! So you gave Kidd and Sami so time off for their little get away?

Shinigami~ Yeppers! Kidd asked me for the time off for both their teams some time off for the weekend! So I gave it to them! both are very hard workers!

DBH~ So what do you think of Sami?

Shinigami~ Well, she's a good kid, but she has a darker part hidden deep down in her soul...

DBH~ Ya, well she hasn't had an easy life...

Shinigami~ What happened in her past?

DBH~ Well, Sami's past is going to be explained in the next chapter! So tune in next time for Sami's past! BYE!

Shinigami~ BYE!


	6. A Past Hell Relived

Chapter 6: A Past Hell Relived

Sami woke with a start, she franticly looked around, her surrounds unfamiliar. Then everything came back to her, she looked around for Kidd, who wasn't in bed with her, the light was on behind the closed door of the bathroom. Sami sighed heavily, he was safe and that's all that matters.

The door opened and a blinding light filled the room, Sami shut her eyes tight, she saw spots on her eyelids. The light quickly went off, and Kidd carefully got into the bed next to Sami.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" Kidd asked as he crawled back under the covers.

"Nope, bad dream…" Sami shuddered as some of the images popped back up into her mind.

Kidd looked at her, questions going through his head, then he asked the simplest one. "What was it about?"

"My mother…"

"Oh…you've never told me anything before you joined your gang…"

"It's not something I like to think about it, Gil hardly knows anything."

"You can tell me, no matter what happened your with me now and you're safe. So telling your past may ease your pain or it…" Kidd was gently stroking Sami's hair, trying to calm her down.

"Ya…do you mind listening now?" she asked.

"Not at all," Kidd smiled at her through the darkness.

"Okay." Sami took a shaky breath, "It really did all start the day my twin sister and I were born."

_On a hot summer day two baby twin girls were born into a happy family. They had an older brother and a very happy father, but their mother was only half way happy. The mother could feel the power inside of them, and wanted nothing to do with it. A hatred began to form, but it was only directed to one of the twins, the oldest._

_They grew up, the youngest twin always getting what she wanted and the oldest never getting anything. Slowly it tore the family apart._

_Then one day the mother took the older twin and showed her something, it was magic. "Now I'm going to show you how to hide your magic." The horrible mother taught the older twin soul protect, the younger one had learned it too, but she was also learning real magic._

_So more years passed by, and Sami, the older twin, was treated worse and worse. Once she was old enough to have responsibilities she had them, she did everything, if she ever complained she was beaten. Even if she did do everything, sometimes she would get beaten. _

_Her father never knew, he was always working, only staying with his crazy wife for their kids' sake. The older brother was never home, he stayed at a friend's house as late as he could get away with. So poor little Sami suffered in silence._

_Then the day came when their father was killed. That was the day when hell broke loose in the small, broken household. The officer came to the door to deliver the horrible news. The mother broke down, and all her furry and pain lashed out on poor 10 year old Sami._

_This time through the little girl ran, she ran from the house. Crying she ran to the park, and hid there till morning. _

_The little girl was woken up by her older brother the next morning, reluctantly she followed him home. Thankfully their mother wasn't home, she had gone out shopping. Nirvana rushed over to her bruised and battered sister, she was crying._

"_Sam…I'm sorry I couldn't stop Mommy…I…I…" Nirvana kept crying, which slowly turned into sobs. The older girl hugged her younger twin, but on the inside the older girl was numb._

"_Sam…let's get you cleaned up…" Brian took his younger sister to the bathroom, doing his best to take care of her beaten up body._

_When their mother came home, Brian took charge and told her that Sami had come home. _

"_That little Bitch! Why did you bring her back here! Don't you get it! She's the reason your father is dead! That little Bitch killed him!"_

"_No Mother! Someone off the street killed Dad! If I ever find out again you hurt Sam, then I'm calling the cops!" Brian threatened._

_But the next year he graduated from high school and had to move into a dorm. He promised his little sisters he would visit. But he could only visit on the weekends, which gave their horrible mother five days to abuse Sami._

_The night before Brian was suppose to come home, mother was beating Sami, and after she was done she leaned down and growled in the girl's face, "You tell Brian anything and I'll kill you! You got that you little whore! I'll kill you!" She yanked Sami by the hair at the last part, the eleven year old girl nodded, tears streaming down her face._

_Another year passed, and the Keshin's madness traveled through the world, making the now twelve year old girl's beating that much worse. Their brother could hardly ever come over anymore, so she was beat more often._

_Then on the day the madness ended, her mother went insane. She was in the kitchen making dinner for Nirvana and herself, not caring for the other child in the house. When Sami came in to fix herself something to eat, the mother got an evil, twisted look on her face. She yanked Sami out of the fridge by her hair, tears forced themselves out of Sami's eyes._

"_Now you little Bitch! You're going to get what's been waiting for you for the last two years!" The crazed mother brought a knife down on the girls long hair, a insane laugh broke through her lips._

_She picked up Sami this time from the front of the girl's shirt, fear was in Sami's eyes. Mother brought the knife to the young girl's cheek, slicing across it. Nirvana watched from her seat at the kitchen table, frozen by fear and horror. _

"_Now you little whore…wouldn't want your death to be painless, I want you to suffer! Just like I've had to suffer last twelve years!" She threw the girl to the ground and another crazed laugh left her mouth._

_The front door then opened to reveal a shocked and horrified Brian. He came running to his little sister's aid, but ran straight into the extended blade of his crazed mother. The mother pulled back the blade, blood of her eldest child on it. She looked at it with mild interest, then her gaze went back to her son._

"_This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't interfered…" The woman said it in such a calm voice that it scared the two little girls even more than before._

"_Sam! Run! Get out of here!" Yelled out Nirvana. _

_Sami scrambled onto her feet, but before she could get to the door, it slammed closed. She tried everything, but it would not open. She turned back around, fear over whelming her soul. The mother smiled a twisted smile and slowly advanced on the girl. _

_Finally the younger twin was able to act, she quickly moved in front of her sister. Trying to shield her from their insane mother. _

"_Get out of my way Nirvana!" The mother grabbed the little girl and flung her somewhere behind her, out of harms way._

"_No! Mommy don't!" Nirvana shouted to no prevail._

_Nirvana got back up and tried to pry the knife out of her mother's hand, the mother turned around, a snarl on her face. She stabbed her prized child in the stomach, clarity filled her insane features. She dropped the knife and stumbled backwards, horror on her face. _

_Then she turned back to the last standing child, the crazy look returned to her face. Both of them glanced at the knife that was now on the floor, Sami sprang for the knife. Her fingers closed around the handle, and she thrust it behind her. _

_There was a screech of pain from her mother, as she moved away from Sami, clutching her chest. The woman fell to the ground and didn't move again. Sami dropped the knife and tried the door again, this time it was unlocked._

_She raced out of the house, she kept running till she came to the older part of town. She clasped under a bridge, and stayed there, silent sobs raking through her body._

_The next morning, a boy with white hair found her hiding place. He told her to come with him, Sami listened, no longer caring about her life._

_The kid got her cleaned up, cleaning off the blood the girl was covered in. Then he spoke again, "You're Brain's little sister right?"_

_At her brother's name, the girl looked up at the boy, tears gathering at her eyes. "Ya…"_

"_Okay…I knew your brother he asked me to keep an eye on you, should anything happen. Come on, I have some really nice kids who would like to meet you."_

_So, Sami went with the boy, whose name she learned was Gilbert, "But you can call me Gil."_

_She was taken in by the group of kids she would soon know as family. The first five months she hardly ever spoke a word, but soon she began to come out of her shell. Then about two years after what had happened, Gil left one night, leaving the new Sami in charge of the group of orphans._

Tears had slowly come down her face during her telling of her life. Sami had left out a lot of stuff, mostly on how she was beaten by her mother. But now she felt so much lighter, like the old heavy burden of her life was gone, and she could now be who she was now, not then.

Kidd held her against his chest, rubbing her back and saying soothing things. "Sami, I promise to never let anyone touch you again…"

**So here's chp 6! it's sad, Sami has such a crapy past...please review! i love to hear things from the people's who inspire me to post! Here's this chp's commentary!**

DBH~ Hey there everyone we're back to another commentary!**  
**

Sami~ Ya...

Gil~*smiles*

Brie~ Hello! *waves*

Kidd~ *blinks, looking at the newcomer* ….?

DBH~ Hey Brie! How's it going?

*Sami, Gil, and Kidd look at each other all confused*

Brie ~ Not Much really... Just very tired. *yawns* Why are you guy's looking all confused? *she blinks*

DBH~ Guys! She's one of the people who helps me with writing your story!

Sami~ Oh...so your the one who helps our evil author...

Gil~ Sam i doubt that makes her evil as well...

Kidd~ or does it? We really don't know do we...and she doesn't look very symmetrical... *frowns*

Brie~ *snickers, then looks at kidd* Oh, and your the one to talk. *she points at his hair* Your not very symmetrical either.

*everyone holds their breath as the wait for Kidd's break down*

Kidd~ YOU'RE RIGHT! I'M HORRIBLE! I'M A DISGUSTING PIG! WHY AM I EVEN ALIVE! I DESERVE TO DIE! I'M TRASH! SAMI HOW CAN YOU STAND TO BE AROUND SOMEONE SO HORRIBLE ASYMMETRICAL!*starts to cry*

DBH~ Brie you so knew that would happen...but i approve! *gives thumbs up*

Sami~ Kidd, i like you because you're not completely symmetrical...

Kidd~ BUT I DON'T DESERVE YOU SAMI!

Gil~ you're right kidd you don't deserve someone as good a s my little sister...

Sami~ GIL!

Brie~ *nods* I knew it would happen. *flicks Kidd in the head* Trash has a horrible stench, you don't smell bad at all. And, Pigs are fat, your very skinny. *is smiling, trying to hold out laughing*

DBH~ Ya, and i guess i would be mad if i wouldn't do the same thing...but i so would...Kidd get up you're upsetting Sami!

Kidd~ *looks up at Sami, he gets up and glomps her* Don't worry Sami! as long as i have you i have nothing to worry about!

DBH~ Except for the part about you being asymmetrical...

Kidd~ YOU'RE RIGHT! HOW CAN I EVER EXPECT SOMEONE A BEAUTIFUL AS SAMI TO STAY BY ME! I AM HORRIBLE, UGLY, AND ASYMMETRICAL!

Brie~ *falls over, in laughter* Oh DBH, Your just too much!

DBH~ like i said i couldn't say anything bad about what you did cause i would do it too!

Gil~ Well...it looks like Sami is going to take Kidd home, you two have reduced him to tears...good job bye the way! *holds up hand for high fives*

DBH~ *hits his hand* Yep we do good work!

Brie~ *does the same* Bye! *waves* It's always fun to make him cry, makes him much cuter that way.

DBH~ Yep! Course i'm pretty sure Sami would kill us for saying that...anyways BYE MY PEOPLEZ! TILL NEXT TIME!

Gil~ BYE! *waves*


	7. A Dime A Dozen

Chapter 7: A Dime A Dozen

Gil walked through the hallways of DWMA, there were some missions that needed to get done on the message bored so Gil took a look at them. He found one that he thought Sami would want to take, he took it off the wall and called his partner. There was a lack of answering which meant she was most likely walking somewhere.

Gil sighed and turned towards the desk, the lady was waiting there for him to give the sheet of paper to her. Gil took it up there and showed it to her.

"We'll be taking this one…" Gil handed her the sheet.

"Where's your meister…Sami?"

"Walking somewhere…probably with Death The Kidd…" Gil answered

"Ah that's right, they're dating…oh and here's your meister now," the lady pointed to a walked Sami, with headphones in.

Gil smiled towards his friend and shook his head, he turned back to the lady, "YA we'll take it, she'll want it anyways!"

The lady smiled back at Gil and gave him back the paper with the details. "Good luck, you'll need it on that one. Tell me if you bring someone with you."

"Yes ma'ma!" Gil saluted her and trotted over to Sami, waving the paper in the air for her to see.

Sami pulled out a head phone and grinned at Gil, "Sweet, I was hoping you would pick something out! So what is it?"

"Couple of keshin eggs, but there seems to be something more behind it. We might want to consider taking someone with us."

"Hmm, Black*Star could be good for brute strength and his ninja skills, but Maka's soul perception would come in handy, plus Soul being a death scythe and all could come in handy…"

"What about Kidd?" asked Gil, he had a worried look on his face.

"Oh we got into a little fight, but don't worry we're fine. I just need a little time to cool down. Hmmm…Maka is less likely to make me mad so let's go ask her and Soul." Sami smiled at Gil reassuring him that everything was fine.

They walked back to the classroom and found all their friends inside, Sami walked right up to Soul and Maka, "Hey, you guys doing any missions right now?"

"Nope, why?" answered Maka as she put down her book.

"Cause Gil and I got this one here and thought you might like to come along!" Sami grinned at the green eyed girl.

"Sure!"

"Cool, meet in front of the school tomorrow morning right before school starts. We'll leave then, and I'll go make sure the lady knows that you guys are coming with us."

Sami hurried out of the room, everyone watching as Kidd followed her out. All of them a bit worried about their friends relationship.

Kidd caught up with Sami easily, mostly because she was waiting for him around a corner. She smiled at his shocked face when he almost ran into her. Sami took his hand and led him to her destination. Kidd soon relaxed when he felt no hostile soul wavelengths from Sami. Sami quickly informed the nice lady at the desk that Soul and Maka would be coming along with them. Sami pulled Kidd along to a empty hallway and turned to face him.

"Sami I'm sorry for earlier. I-" Sami cut Kidd off with a quick peck on the lips.

"Kidd I'm not mad, I was upset earlier, and I slept bad last night so I was irritable. It was both of our faults!" She hugged him, and Kidd held her close. Sami looked up at Kidd and smiled at him.

Kidd leaned his head down and laid his lips on top of Sami's. Sami turned her head to deepen their kiss. There was a gasp then a fit of laughter to the couple's left. Sami broke the kiss and turned to glare at the culprit. Kilik was standing there with Thunder and Fire, he was laughing.

"Kilik…" Sami said, there was a clear warning in her voice.

He smiled at Sami and then took off running towards their classroom, Sami took off after him. Kidd watched Sami chase after Kilik with an amused expression on his face. He slowly walked back to the classroom following their path. When Kidd came to the classroom there seemed to be some chaos. Sami and Kilik were standing on opposite sides of the classroom, a scowl on Sami's face and a look of humorous fear on Kilik's.

"Sami…"

The girl turned to look at Kidd, but quickly set her sights back on Kilik.

"Sam…"

Sami turned to face Kidd this time, and so did the rest of the class. No one called Sami Sam but Gil, it was a big shocker to the class.

"What Kidd?" she asked.

"Beating the shit of Kilik won't make it better you do know that right?"

"You do know I hate when your right…" Sami shook her head but had a small smile on her face. Then she got an idea in her head, she walked over to Kidd, threw her arms around his neck and placed her lips against his. Kidd just stood there for a moment until he felt Sami's tongue slide across his bottom lip, he closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around her waist and obliged to her wishes. They stood the making out in front of a very shocked class for a few minutes before Sami pulled back licking her lips, a grin in place on her face. Kidd's eyes were slightly glazed over, and the rest of the class was staring, mouths agape.

Liz walked straight up to Sami, slung her arm around her shoulder and said, "Sami…I didn't know you had it in ya."

Sami smiled at Liz, "Me neither. Hey Gil take notes or something, I'm gonna ditch the rest of the day. I don't want to leave tomorrow with the apartment looking the way it does."

Sami headed for the door, she stopped at Kidd and whispered something into his ear, then walked out the door. Kidd looked slightly shocked for a moment, then undeceive. A grin plastered itself onto his face, he looked at Liz and said, "I'm leaving think I didn't fix the toilet paper. Don't expect me back for the rest of the day, I think I might have also left the picture frames off…" Kidd walked out of the room, hands in his pockets, the grin still in place on his face. Liz smiled to herself, ya things were going good for her meister and her friend.

-DBH-

Sami was leaning against the wall outside of Shibusen, hoping Kidd was gonna come out and she wasn't waiting for him in vain. She thought back to what she had done in the classroom and bushed, a sly smile on her face. She was pretty sure this was going to be talked about for about the time she was gone to about two days into her being back.

She closed her eyes and remember how Kidd's lips had felt against hers, then her mind traveled back to when they had stayed at the cabin. Her face flushed and she got a tingling feeling in her lower stomach. A small smile graced her face and she bit her lip lightly. A slight chuckle broke her out of the memories.

Kidd stood in front of her, smiling at her with his arms crossed. She smiled shyly at him, her blush getting darker by the second. Kidd just grabbed her and place a light kiss on her lips then took her hand and started towards her house.

Needless to say once they got there not many chores got done.

When Gil got home, he found Sami and Kidd asleep in Sami's bed with the covers in disarray. Gil went to his room and opened the droor of his bedside table, there were a few missing things in there, but he didn't mind, as long as they were being safe he didn't care.

Sami woke up and looked at the time on her clock, 7:10pm. Crap! They had slept through Gil coming home, and if she remember correctly she hadn't bothered to close the door. Now her door was closed, Sami could feel the blush rising to her face, and flopped herself back onto the bed face down, which stifled the loud groan that came out of her mouth. Kidd stirred beside her, an arm came across her back and pulled her close to the other body next to her.

Kidd kissed the back of Sami's neck, sending chills down her spine. She shivered when he also ran the tips of his fingers up and down her naked back. Sami flipped over so she could look him in the eyes. Kid was smiling softly, and the way he looked at her made her blush, of course she wasn't entirely sure why.

"Hey…" he said softly, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Hey…" Sami replied as their lips hovered millimeters from each other's.

Suddenly there was a loud banging on the door, making both of them jump. Gil then yelled through the door, "Sami! Kidd! Dinner!"

"OKAY!" Yelled back Sami.

"Give us a minute Gil, we have to get…well…uhhh…" Kidd stumbled to find the right word.

"Ya, ya, ya, I know just hurry you two!" then he walked away from the door.

Sami got up out of bed and stretched, she winced as she felt sore muscles contract and relax. She turned around and saw Kidd staring at her a sly smile on his face. Sami blushed and went to her hamper to find her comfy clothes, she quickly got dressed and hid her hair under a bandana. When she finished, Kidd was buttoning the last button on his shirt, a smile still on his face.

Sami walked over to him and bent down to give him a kiss on the lips. He smiled up at her and pulled her down onto his lap, so her could reach her lips better. After they ended the kiss, Sami leaned her head on Kidd's shoulder, Kidd had his arms wrapped around her tightly holding her firmly to him.

"Come on, we need to go out and eat before Gil thinks bad thoughts…" said Sami.

"I don't think I would mind what Gil would be thinking, I quiet like the idea actually." Kidd smiled briefly before placing his lips on hers.

"Ya but you don't live with the guy. I'm already gonna have to deal with the taunts about not closing the door." Sami shook her head as Kidd laughed.

They walked out of Sami's room holding hands, and went to the little kitchen dinning room area they had in the apartment. They both sat down and Gil looked at them strangely. Sami could feel a blush wanting to creep up onto her face but tried to hold it down. They ate in a awkward yet comfortable silence, and when dinner was over Sami quickly cleaned up all the plates and put them in the sink.

"Sam…Kidd…ummm…how do I say this…cause I can't say that I'm happy you two are fucking…I mean having sex….but I'm glad your both being safe…and I would really like it if you remember to close the door before you fall asleep…okay?" Gil was looking at the ceiling, his face getting redder with each word.

"…Okay…" both Kidd and Sami replied, both red in the face.

"Hey Gil you mind if I stay over tonight?" asked Kidd.

Sami looked at Kidd, she hadn't asked him to stay, but she liked the thought of him staying the night. Gil just nodded his head and turned his attention back to the TV.

Kidd turned back to Sami and smiled, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips, she smiled at him when he pulled back.

"Let's go get some stuff from my house…okay?" He asked, he had a coy smile on his face.

"Sure…Gil be back in a bit…" called Sami.

Gil grumbled something about hating his life or something along those lines. Kidd and Sami exited the house and walked hand in hand to Kidd's house. They got his stuff and headed back to Sami's place. On the way back they stopped at an ice cream stand and Kidd bought them some ice cream. Back at the house, Gil was still sitting in front of the TV.

"Gil your brain's gonna rot if you keep watching TV…" Said Sami.

"Sure it is…but most of my life I never got to watch TV, so that's my excuse Sam."

"Whatever Gil. I never watched TV, and you don't see me sitting on my ass watching that crap."

"Cause you've never watched TV before," Gil answered back sarcastically.

"Sure I watch TV, but hardly ever and you know it!"

Kidd had just gone and put his small bag in Sami's room. Now he was leaning against the wall and watching the two argue. It was amusing how they bickered like siblings. Kidd was grinning now, he pushed off of the wall and walked up behind Sami and quickly snatched her around the waist. She squeaked fairly loud, sending both Kidd and Gil into fits of laughter.

"THAT WAS SO NOT COOL KIDD!" she yelled at him.

"I don't know about that, I thought it was pretty good," answered Gil.

"Shut up Gil, you jackass."

"Good night Gil," said Kidd, he hefted Sami up and carted her to her bedroom.

"Just don't be loud…" called Gil.

"KIDD PUT ME DOWN! SHUT UP GIL YOU JACKASS!" Yelled Sami, as she pounded on Kidd's back.

-DBH-

Sami woke up wrapped in Kidd's arms, she looked at her clock and jolted out of bed. Damn Gil! If they didn't get up Kidd was going to be late to class and Sami and Gil were going to be late to meet Soul and Maka. Sami was about to storm out of her room, but stopped at the door and checked to see what she was wearing. Only Kidd's dress shirt, which went down to about her lower thighs, she needed some shorts on. After grabbing a pair off her chair, she exited her room looking for Gil.

Gil was still asleep in his room, both of them had probably forgot to set their alarms. Sami shook Gil awake.

"Gil! We're going to be late!"

"Wha…?" Gil jumped up and started to grab clothing out.

"Gil chill…We don't have school, we have a mission with Soul and Maka. Plus Kidd might end up being late…" Gil slowed his pace and shook his head to clear it.

"Right…" Sleep laced his voice. "Umm…You jump in the shower okay? I'ma pack my bags."

"Okay…" Sami hurried to the bathroom and hopped into the shower. Twenty minutes later she jumped out and rushed into her room to dry off and get dressed. Kidd was still asleep in her bed so she treaded carefully around her room. But when a soft whistle came from her bed she turned around to Kidd, propped up on one elbow with a stupid grin on his face staring at a very naked Sami.

"Enjoying the view…" Sami said sarcastically.

"Ya but I think I enjoyed it better last night…" His grin widened when Sami found herself blushing.

"I'm getting dressed…" She muttered under her breath.

Kidd chuckled silently to himself as he watched his lover get dressed. And after she was dressed, mostly to keep from tempting himself, he got up and stretched. He heard Sami give a sharp intake of breath and then mutter something that sounded like "jackass' under her breath.

Of course next thing Kidd knew, there were a pair of pants in his face. "AHH!" He yelped.

"Hurry up and get dressed, you're going to be late for school."

"You expect me to go to school without getting to take a shower?" asked Kidd, he was still just holding his pants in his hands.

"Yes, you have to deal with school today while smelling like sex…" an evil grin appeared on Sami's face and she chuckled darkly to herself.

"You're an evil girlfriend. I hope you know that…"

Sami came up to Kidd, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, "I love you too, darling." She said and kissed him again.

"Ya, I love you too…" Kidd was about to kiss Sami again, but she moved away from him before he could.

"Now get dressed."

Kidd sighed but did as he was told. While he got dressed, Sami packed her duffle bag with a few things she would need and a few she wasn't sure she would need. She had also packed Kidd's shirt that she had been wearing when she woke up. After Kidd had on a clean white dress shirt he came up behind Sami and kissed her on the neck.

"I'm going to miss you when you're away…" he mumbled into her neck.

"Ya, but you know what they say. Distance only makes the heart grow fonder. Now we need to leave now, love." Sami said into Kidd's hair, she had turned her head so she could try and kiss him as well.

"Ya…ya…ya…but I really don't want to…" he pouted into her neck, blowing out a puff of air into her neck.

Sami giggled, "Ya I know, but I have a mission."

Kidd grumbled, but let her go and grabbed her bag for her. They walked out of the room and into the living room. Gil was waiting for them in there by the door. He snickered when he saw Kidd carrying Sami's bag.

"Whipped…" he snickered out.

"I'm just being a gentleman Gilbert." Kidd retorted back.

Gil flinched at the use of his full name, he didn't care for it since it was his asshole of a father's name as well. But it worked to get Gil to stop picking on Kidd. The group walked out of the apartment and headed to the school, where Sami and Gil were suppose to meet Soul and Maka. On their way through, they ended up meeting Soul and Maka.

"Hey Sami, Gil, Kidd!" called out Maka.

"Hey! You two ready for the mission!" Sami was pumped, she was itching for a good fight.

"Well I see no point in going all the way to the school, since we're already here." said Soul.

So the group stopped, Sami and Kidd said their goodbyes. And then the group on weapons and their meisters left Death City for Hong Kong, China.

-DBH-

Hong Kong was a huge city, and since it was such a huge city it was a great place for witches to hide. At least that was what mother thought, but it seemed to be true. Not to mention that their new boss was keen on collecting rare things.

She sighed, mother always had a way with getting them into trouble. No matter what, that woman seemed to be able to find the worse possible things, be it people or a situation.

The girl quietly snuck through the ally ways of Hong Kong, the spell she was using to hid her soul was working very well mixed with a spell for cloaking her presence in general. It was something she had come up with on her own, and that was another reason the boss guy kept them around, her unusual ability to combine spells and use them even when using soul protect.

Once out of the ally ways, she let the spell slide off her body and disappear into nothingness. Another sigh left her lips, she would give up her powers to be normal and have her brother and sister back with her again. But not even she had figured out a spell to turn back time, yet. That was one of her goals, she would learn how to turn back time and get back her sister and brother, and maybe even her father.

A hand laid upon her shoulder, she spun around quickly to face the person. He was male and pressed like a priest, he also had in skull shaped headphones. She breathed out a sigh of relief, it was only Justine, a Death Scythe turned rouge. They seemed to work well together and that was one of the only reasons they ever partnered up on missions, it wasn't like they needed each other's help, but they both were comfortable around each other and felt they could trust one another. She nodded to him and they proceeded, through the crowd.

"So this witch we're looking for…I'm assuming you know where she is Justine?" she said in a quiet tone, as long as he could read her lips, it didn't matter how loud she talked or not.

Justine nodded, "Ya, she should be in the red light district. Noah wants her alive through."

She nodded, it was harder but keeping a witch alive was a little bit easier than other beings. The spell would make her have to release her soul protect to cast it through, and one could never know when a meister and weapon pair could show up, but that was only a problem if the meister had soul perception.

They soon found the place where the witch was hiding, and once they came face to face with the witch, both of them released their soul protect. The fight only lasted about five minutes, and then the witch was unconscious and bound by the girl witch's powers.

There was a loud crash and then the door burst open. In the door way stood two meisters and weapon pairs. But the girl witch lost all focus when she looked at the girl wielding a naginata, it was like looking into a mirror.

"Sam…" she whispered.

"…Nirvana…" was the meisters reply.

* * *

**So here's chapter 7! a big cliffy in my opinion! sorry for the long update, been having issues with my writings and stuff! but ya i'm happy with this chapter a lot! please review!**

**DBH~ So ya no character interviews today peoples, everyone is very busy. But I have a special guest today! My beta of doom! Vivi!**

**Vivi~ 'ello!**

**DBH~ so since we haven't really seen much of each other lately she hasn't really been able to beta my stuff, but you have been keeping track of it here on right?**

**Vivi~ Yep! course i wish i could be the first to read it, like i've been with Keepers!**

**DBH~ well i don't really have the will power to get to typing up Keepers...it's over 90 pages long and...and i hate having to look from the computer then to the comp book...**

**Vivi~ Damnit! finish typing it up BAKA! *take out a random knife***

**DBH~ OH THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT PAST THE PEOPLE DOWN STAIRS!**

**Vivi~ I have my ways...**

**DBH~ Well that's all the time we have for today...i have to go run for my...well limbs that are useful for typing or writing! BYE!**


End file.
